Creatures in Darkness
by Watchdog of the Pack
Summary: Once she had rejoined with her somebody, Naminé assumed that she would be at peace... only this isn't the case. Stuck in a prison once more, the Memory Witch isn't happy and wants to relieve the pain in any way possible... but more importantly, she wants one thing: a friend. Imagine her surprise when a mysterious boy in a bodysuit appears in order to share the pain with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So, I deleted my stories on – why? Cause I've moved everything to Archive of our Own (AO3) and I don't want to really update them anymore on the site… I figured I'd start writing trash and other fics that I'd really would do…**

**For the fics, I don't want anyone to review – fave and follow if you want… but please no reviews. Most of the fics I'll be writing are weird or cringy… but I digress.**

**Enjoy this fic for example – a self-insert and Namine story. I don't own the franchise Kingdom Hearts except for OCs or my self-insert. **

**You've been warned!**

_**Summary: The Memory Witch is alone and unloved – more than anything, she wants someone to keep her company: a new friend. Never would she guess that her wish would be granted soon enough…**_

A soft sigh escaped the young girl who had been sitting on a chair at the back of the white table and staring at her sketchbook for what seemed like the twentieth or thirtieth time. She lost count about a while ago…

As her sea blue eyes continued to stare, she ran her pale finger through her long blonde hair that was draped over across her left shoulder. Her only piece of attire was a simple sleeveless white dress that ended at her thighs in an embroiled laced pattern while a pair of sea-blue sandals with flower decorations garneted her feet.

In her right hand, she was twisting a colored crayon between her fingers and wondered the very same question that remained in her mind: What to do in order to pass the time in this white-colored prison of a room? Should she draw in her sketchbook or stare at it for another hundred more times? Actually… it didn't matter – every result was the same: nothing to relieve her pain of being alone.

She didn't even bother to lie to herself – this place that she was in right now was a prison. Nothing to do but wait and find ways to relieve the pain… although in her case it was hard to do so. All because she had ceased to exist after joining with her somebody Kairi…

Oh, what a naïve person she truly was – messing up the memories of the boy she wanted to meet a long time ago - Sora, screwing up the lives of the two members of Organization XIII Roxas and Xion before pleading with them to rejoin their original host before rejoining and becoming one with Kairi in an attempt to be whole once again. What she thought was the right choice… turned out to be a living nightmare.

The end result was remaining in this white-colored room with a simple window, long table and a couple of chairs. But the worst part was being alone without a single soul to visit her or keep her company – maybe even strike a conversation. Nothing at all… just a simple prison with her in the role of the prisoner.

And all for what? For doing the right thing because she was ordered to do so!? It wasn't fair! At all… call her selfish, but right now she didn't care – more than anything she wanted to escape this hell and be her own person in the real world but that wasn't going to happen… not now, not ever.

What exactly did she do to deserve this…? Is this her punishment for screwing and messing up during her existence in reality? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her days in this prison without even checking up to see how Roxas was doing? If so… it was unfair!

Yes, she had messed up… but it wasn't her fault! If anything, it was the way reality screwed her over! Forced into service for the Organization and then DiZ because they all had different goals to follow… those jerks!

The old her would probably be ashamed of how she acted right now… but that was way in the past. Now it was the present… a prison with no escape whatsoever. This sucks…

Seeing that there was nothing else to do besides watching the sketchbook and twisting the crayon, the girl sighed and stopped what she was doing. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the windowsill and sat down to stare – even though outside was just plain white.

She dreaded that damn color… all her life she viewed it in the form of a prison: Castle Oblivion, Twilight Town's Old Mansion… it was just too much for her to handle. She nearly thought about crying to release the frustrations and anger out on those that brought her to this state but she found that ironic since her nature as a Nobody forbade her from showing emotions: laugh, joy, sadness, frustration…

A Nobody… that's what the girl was: the other-half of what remained of those whose hearts were stolen by the Heartless. Some retaining their human forms while others having monster-like features yet they all had one trait: not being able to experience any emotions.

Having remembered this made the girl sigh once more when the bad memories of being used by both the Organization or DiZ resurfaced – actually, they didn't need her in particular… just her powers.

Once she came into the world, she was gifted with the ability of memory manipulation: creating and removing old memories… a very dangerous power for the girl to possess. It was exploited not once but several times… first for Sora, then for Xion and finally for Roxas. All in the past… but it was still there.

The girl sighed to herself once more and wondered how Sora and his friends were doing… probably enjoying themselves happily on their island without the constant threat of the Organization on their backs. She hadn't heard from them ever since she returned to be whole with Kairi… same was with Roxas – he gave up his existence and return to Sora as well.

She wondered if he was doing alright… probably not. She pitied him deeply and felt like he deserved to remain as a separate person from Sora. Everything that happened to him was so wrong… he was used not once but twice – first the Organization and then DiZ. In the process of his returning to Sora, he lost his close friend Axel and his other three friends in the digital Twilight Town… even though the three kids were beings created by data, Roxas cherished his friendships with them. All-in-all… the blonde-haired girl with the dress felt like he deserved to exist…

Friendship… she wanted that as well. Someone whom she could talk with… there were only a few people that she had limited contact with but they all moved on or disappeared. She never made a permanent friendly relationship with anyone… everyone either had a need for her or only the use of her powers. It sickened her that she was considered nothing more than just a simple toy for evil/misguided people to use… nobody even considered her as a person.

That was why she wanted a friend – someone with whom she could chat with and not be alone… to share the pain… to treat her as a person and not a toy for grown-ups to use. All she wanted was that… a friend.

"I wish that someone would come and visit me… stay with me… like a guardian angel or a shining knight." The girl admitted before sighing yet again and continuing to stare at the white outside.

If she was more observant, she would have noticed a dark purple-like corridor opening and something being thrown softly at the ground without the girl hearing it - said corridor was soon closed and faded from the room leaving only smoke behind.

As for the girl, she continued to stare at the whiteness outside for a few more seconds before getting and sighing. "Well… it's back to my sketchbook. Maybe I'll draw something to relieve my pain." She suggested to herself with a small sad smile.

Returning back to her chair, she picked up the pencil and twisted it between her fingers wondering what to draw… maybe Sora, Riku and herself on the islands? No... that was a long time ago. Something else…

Maybe Riku Replica and herself… thinking about him just made her feel sad again… it was her fault that his mind was so messed up and his heart ended up being broken. It was too traumatic for her to think so she dismissed that idea…

Hmmm… this empty prison maybe? With its window, long table, chairs, an unknown boy in a weird garb lying on the floor motionless, some sketc- Wait… what!?

The girl got up from her chair rather quickly before looking at where the boy was laying and couldn't help but gasp in horror while covering her open mouth with one of her hands at the scene in front of her:

Said boy was a little bit taller than her with his hair being short and colored light brown; his skin from the looks of it was completely pale yet she couldn't see his face yet. But what interested the girl most was the garb he was wearing… it looked to be organic with a blue color with a white skirt attached to his waist. Hmm… the design was very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on from where it was. No, never mind that now… the boy wasn't moving and she needed to check up on how he was doing so far. Using her strength she succeeded in managing to turn him around only to gasp once more in shock…

His outfit… there was no mistake about it… it was the bodysuit that Riku wore when he was possessed by Ansem along with the Riku Replica as well! But how was that possible…?

She wondered if this boy was clone of Riku but with a different batch of DNA from another person? Was this the Organization's doing? Did they found a good puppet to manipulate? Did this boy possessed any of Riku's powers when he was possessed- Wait… his eyes… they were open but their color was golden… the poor boy… no doubt seduced by either the Organization or Ansem.

Was he still alive or was the heart gone and he was in a comatose like state? The girl wasn't sure but she had to check and see. Kneeling down gently but on guard – her pale fingers touched the chested-area of the organic suit covering the boy. She felt a heartbeat but it was very weak… He was still alive but only just. It made her sigh in relief…

What happened next was unexpected for her but she sat down next to him and was preparing a method of somekind to save him and his weakened heart though she had no idea why she was doing this… a small part inside her head said that it was a bad idea to help an unknown person that just found herself in her prison. Yet a huge part was telling her to do the right thing…

…with a clear mind, she took a deep breath and concentrated by tapping into her powers. Once she used them to do such evil deeds… yet now – she was going to use them…

…and save the life on an unknown person she had just met. For she wasn't just a simple girl…

…she was Namine – The Memory Witch and the Nobody of Kairi.

_**Next time:**_

_**Newcomer: Tha-thank you for saving me…**_

_**Namine: It's the least I could do… can you tell me who you are please?**_

_**Newcomer: I… don't have a name. I'm just a simple Replica…**_

_**Namine: I've got it! I'll call you… Rumen or RuRu for short.**_

_**Rumen: R-rumen? T-thank you…**_

_**Namine: It's no trouble at all… my name is Namine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Back to Chapter 2 with this really weird and strange trash fic – hooray! Bring out the champagne!**

**Let's get started and write something so I can sleep more easily at night… or not as I have loads to stuff to write and upload. Yeah, I know… enjoy!**

_**Summary: The Memory Witch fixes the mysterious boy that ended up in her prison and in the process realizes that she her wish for company has come true – also, she gives him a name.**_

Namine released a soft sigh as she continued to monitor the unconscious boy that was resting on her knees and breathing slowly – his eyes were closed and he was resting completely.

The saving method that she performed earlier had worked – his heart was beating strongly once more and no longer in danger of it being snuffed out completely. It was good news… for now. She still felt like this was a bad idea – helping out someone that appeared in her prison by unknown means along with wearing an attire that once belonged to a boy who was in-between the light and darkness.

On the other hand, allowing this young boy's heart to extinguish would go against her very nature as a caring person even though she was classified as a Nobody or memory witch. It wasn't just the right thing…

Right now, she was sitting next to the unconscious boy who was still resting and keeping an eye on him – waiting to see when he would awaken so that she could find out who he was and how he ended up in this place she called a prison.

That was actually the main question on her mind – who was he exactly? He seemed just like any human being she had met but he wasn't Riku that was sure. A copy of the same dark suit that he wore while possessed by Ansem was present on the unknown boy… yet why?

Was he another manipulated lost soul that had been possessed by Ansem even though the man who controlled the Heartless was gone already? If so, how was it possible?

Another thing that bothered Namine was his heart – it was in-the-between: light and dark. Her theory about this boy being manipulated by Ansem was proving to be right… and yet something bothered her.

Who exactly was he? She had never seen this boy before nor had she heard about him – so who is it…? Hopefully she would get answers when he woke up if he ever did.

Though Namine had questions on her mind, she continued to keep an eye on the boy without moving – she had no idea why she was leaving her post and going back to do her own thing. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was a bad idea to stop watching him – not at least until he regained consciousness.

In a way, it was nice to have something else to do besides spending time alone in this prison and constantly drawing on her sketchbook – on top of that there was a very cute boy in her stead as well- Wait… what did she just think!?

Blushing appeared on Namine's cheeks as she wondered if she had imagined the words of what she thought in her mind… Ugh, damn blurting out – it was just a cute boy, nothing to- Ack, there it was again!

"No, no, no!" Namine told herself as she shook her head and pushing the saying in her mind away. Afterwards, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose – why did she blush…? There was no reason for it to happen… well, except for when thought that the boy was cu- No… just no. She didn't need to think that… need to think about something else. Anything if possible…

As she continued to pinch the bridge of her nose, her ears picked up a soft groan coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw that the boy's closed eyes and lips were twitching – was he… waking up? If so, then that means she'll be able to get her answers and find out who he is.

Walking back to where she was, she sat down and awaited to see if the boy would awaken – for some reason, she was now particularly curious about who he was and where he came from… along with finding if Ansem manipulated him or not.

She also wondered how the boy came to have golden-colored eyes instead of his normal ones. Probably another question that would be answered when he awoke…

Speaking of that, he shook his head slowly as he began to sit up and using his left gloved hand to rub the back. He let out a soft groan noise while Namine waited to see what he would do next.

Once done, he opened his eyes and looked around the place – confusion was displayed. He was no doubt wondering where he was… if she were to tell him that he was now stuck in this white prison alongside her, how would he react? Shock, anger, sadness… possibly just like how she was pretending to be right now since she was a 'Nobody' after all.

What she did next was unexpected – her pale fingers gently touched the muscle tissue-part of the mysterious boy's shoulder. He reacted almost immediately and turned around with a surprised look on his face – the golden eyes were still displayed.

Namine had no idea what to do next – either saying hello or keeping her mouth shut. She didn't mean to startle or scare the boy since he was still feeling confused about the mess he was in right now.

Perhaps introducing herself was in order…? No other idea popped into her head so maybe a name would be a start to a good conversation. Namine concentrated and took a deep breath.

Building up all the confidence she had, the blonde witch's lips twisted into a small smile and she spoke. "Hello."

But the 'Hello' didn't do anything except making the boy hide his face and himself completely as he twitched in fear much to Namine's surprise. Poor thing seems more scared than usual.

"No, no, no! Don't be scared! I won't hurt you! I just wanted to know if you are feeling well – that's all!" She explained yet the boy was still shaking in fear.

He definitely wasn't calming down – whatever made him twitch in fear was no doubt still there… but she didn't have a clue exactly what it was. It made Namine pity him… the poor boy.

Still, she had to try to calm him down so she can get some of her questions answered. Namine told herself that she can do this… she can!

With a deep breath released, she tried again with another talk. "Listen… I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that. I know that I'm a complete stranger to you and you don't trust me… but you can rest assured I don't harbor any evil intentions towards you. Please… just let me know if you are feeling well. I promise that I won't hurt you." She assured him and waited to see how he would react.

A minute had passed… two… three… he finally stopped twitching and slowly turned to look at her with his beautiful golden eyes. "…H-hello." He spoke softly – his tone was in-between a child and a teen.

Alright, it was a good start so far which made Namine's lips twitch into a small smile. "Hello as well. Are you feeling well so far?" She asked but he only gave a nod before staring at the floor and his dark-styled boots.

He was still feeling uneasy but at least he was engaging in a conversation – that's a start.

"W-where am I…?" He asked as Namine wondered how she should answer that question – what was she to say?

Stuck in this prison that she called a room or just say that this was her room with no exits whatsoever… none of the answers she had would be good. Ugh, curse this damn fate!

In any case, she decided to answer the question but with tactfulness. "You're in my room – well, if you can classify this as a room with its white color and such."

"Oh… o-okay." He replied.

He definitely wasn't fit for large amounts of talk from the looks of it… who could blame him? He was still feeling scared…

"H-how did I end here…?" He asked before Namine replied. "That's… actually a question I wanted to ask. Do you remember how you came my room?"

He didn't answer that question unfortunately… from the look of things, he might be suffering from amnesia or something similar to that. It made her sigh… this isn't going like how she imagined.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized but she shook her head and replied. "Its fine… I was expecting that something like this could happen. At least I was able to save you and your heart from dying."

"D-dying…?" The boy asked as the blonde nodded slowly. "Yes… your heart was very weak when you arrived here unexpectedly… I managed to save you in the nick of time before something bad happened. Turns out that the method I applied earlier had worked like a charm." She explained.

In response to that explanation, the boy gave a slow nod to the girl. "Tha-thank you for saving me… I definitely feel my heart beating more easier and quicker." He told as she smiled gently.

"It's the least I could do… plus, it just felt like it was the right thing to do in a situation. Say… can you at least tell me who you are please?" She asked yet the boy remained silent and lowered his head again.

It took Namine another minute or two to realize why he wasn't answer… her face morphed into a surprised and shocked one. "Wait… are you… are you telling me that you don't have…?" She asked to see if she was correct in her theory about the boy.

It was confirmed in the form of a nod. "Yes… I don't have a name… at all. When I came into the world… I was dubbed 'Replica'. That's all…" He answered.

Namine pretended to feel the following emotions inside of her – anger, sadness, frustration and pity. The poor boy… coming into this world with no memories and being dubbed as a 'Replica' – what the hell!?

How could anyone do this to him!? From the looks of things, he wouldn't hurt a fly at all! Someone definitely destroyed his memories and didn't even bother to give him an actual name… it really made the blonde angry and sad.

Everyone had a right to exist no matter what was told to her by DiZ – the old her would be ashamed but it was all in the past… this was the present. Even the Riku Replica regardless of the 'fake' memories and promise he made with her… this life was a cruel one indeed.

No… NO! This wasn't going to be like the past screw-ups that occurred during Castle Oblivion or DiZ – from now, it was her time and chance to do something right for a change.

And she'll start being a better person by helping this 'Replica' no matter what… first, a name for the boy… Hmmm…

'_Hmmm… what to pick for him… it has to be name that I can remember easily… he isn't Riku, that's for sure… hmm… something with an 'R'… 'Ruse'… 'Ruxe'… no… hmm… 'Rumo'… 'Ruwe'… hmm… 'Rumen'… Ah-ha! Got it!" _Namine thought in her mind as she smiled once more before looking at the 'Replica' again.

"I've got it! I'll call you… Rumen; Rumi or Ru for short. A name that should be very easy to memorize… what do you think?" She asked with the smile still there.

'Replica' or Rumen as Namine now called him thought about it for a few seconds… then he looked at the blonde and nodded with a small shy smile. "R-rumen… I like it… t-thank you…" He thanked her as she continued to smile at her.

"It's no trouble… before I forget, I'm Namine." She introduced herself properly.

"C-cute name." He blurted out as she blushed a bit and looked at him with a surprised look. "T-thank you… yours as well." She admitted.

In her mind, she was happy that she had given the boy a name since she wanted to start doing things right for a change. The fact that she was forced to do bad things in the past made her angered and sad even though she was a 'Nobody' but no longer… this was the present.

Now she was going to help Rumen and do whatever she can to make his life in this prison a little bit more comfortable... a little bit weird of how she thought of this that way.

At least she had some company- Wait… she had company… she wasn't alone anymore… she could finally talk with another human being… it made her very happy… no longer alone.

She wanted this feeling to remain in her for good – it was going to… fate wasn't going to screw her up any longer – no DiZ or Organization to keep her down!

Time for a change in pace… for once.

_**Next time:**_

_**Namine: I don't have much to offer in here… but would you like to see me draw stuff?**_

_**Rumen: Y-yes… I'd love that.**_

_**Namine: Don't say that! You have a right to live, regardless of what others think about you!**_

_**Rumen: Will… you stay with me?**_

_**Namine: I'm not going anywhere and I will help you.**_

_**Rumen: T-thanks, Namine…**_

_**Namine: Anytime, Ru.**_


End file.
